Conventionally, as an example of a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) that can implement an arbitrary logic function, FPGA (field-programmable gate array) has been known. In a general FPGA, a plurality of tiles is arranged in a matrix pattern, each having a logic block that can implement a specific logic function and a switching block that includes a plurality of switches switching among connections of a plurality of wirings used for connecting logic blocks in accordance with programmable control data. By supplying (writing) the control data to each switching block from an outside, a variety of logic functions can be implemented.
Although the FPGA can implement a variety of logic functions, not all the tiles are used in most cases when each logic function is implemented, and accordingly, it is preferable that the supply of power to unused tiles is stopped.